La Belle au bois dormant
by Equa
Summary: Nouveau conte de fées, spécial Hyoutei et Rikkaidai !
1. Chapter 1

Un nouveau conte  
Les divers surnoms de Atobe appartiennent à Dragonise XD

* * *

Moi: Bonjour, ô personnages de Prince of Tennis que j'aime ! 

Tous: Oh non, pas encore...

Ryoma: Le conte de la dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit ?

Moi: Je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de coeur à la base, mais à la demande de Kaidoh-sama... Je lui devais bien cela, au nombre de fics géniales qu'elle écrit !

Tous/Soupirent/

Kamio: Géniales ? Je ne suis pas une commère !

Gakuto: Et je ne suis pas un idiot !

Moi: --' Vous êtes encore bloqués là-dessus ? M'enfin, je vous rassure, vous ne jouez pas dans le conte d'aujourd'hui, c'est un cast spécial Hyoutei et Rikkaidai, malgré qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment Hyoutei...

Gakuto: ... Je suis à Hyoutei, aux dernières nouvelles...

Moi: Oui, mais je t'ai pas trouvé de place dans le cast, qui est assez limité... Mais je peux toujours faire comme Mizuki et Yûta dans le dernier conte et t'embaucher en te trouvant un rôle vite fait...

Gakuto: Non merci.

Moi: Faudrait savoir... M'enfin, donc comme je disais, à la demande de Kaidoh-sama, le conte d'aujourd'hui sera... /Roulements de tambour/ La Belle au bois dormant ! Et pour un conte pareil, il ne pouvait être qu'évident que le héros serait Jiroh !

Jiroh: ZzZ...

Atobe: ... Kabaji...

Kabaji: Usu. /Secoue Jiroh/

Jiroh/Se réveille/ Hein, quoi ?

Moi: Jiroh-kun, debout ! Tu es le héros d'un conte aujourd'hui !

Jiroh: OO Je suis le héros ?! Atobe, tu as entendu ça /Gesticule et crie/

Atobe: ... Oui j'ai entendu, tu parles tellement fort qu'il serait difficile de ne pas t'entendre...

Moi/Parle plus fort pour couvrir les cris de Jiroh surexcité/ Malheureusement, le choix du héros était vraiment trop évident, et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de choix au niveau du couple principal... J'ai donc pris le seul couple avec Jiroh que j'aimais à peu près et qui est relativement crédible. /Soupir désespéré/ Atobe, tu es le prince du jour...

Atobe: Enfin un rôle à la hauteur d'Ore-sama ! Et évidemment, pour me mettre en héros, tu ne m'apprécies toujours pas, hein... /Sourire/

Moi: Grmbl... Je te hais, Tinky Winky...

Atobe: OO Plaît-il ?

Moi: Rien, rien, oublie /Sourire/ Bref, dans le rôle des parents de la princesse, Marui et Jackal !

Marui/Mange un gâteau/ Hmpfua hou ?

Jackal/Habitué/ Oui, c'est vrai ça !

Moi: ... Oo Traduction s'il vous plaît ?

Jackal: Il a dit: «Pourquoi nous ?»

Marui/Hoche la tête en reprenant une bouchée de gâteau/

Moi: Aaaah ! Tout simplement parce que Jiroh voue une admiration maladive à Marui, et que comme je l'avais déjà foutu avec Atobe - non évidemment je n'aurais pas pu placer Marui à la place d'Atobe, d'où vous vient ce sourire désagréable ? -, je me suis dit que ce serait fun de l'avoir pour mère !

Jackal: Ça encore ça passe, mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans...

Moi: Parce que vous êtes trop chous ensembles :)

Jackal/Soupire/

Moi: Ensuite... Dans le rôle des parents du Prince (Pas que ce soit nécéssaire du tout, mais j'avais envie), Sanada et Yukimura !

Sanada: ... Encore ?

Moi: Oui, tu fais parfaitement figure paternaliste ! Et toi sans Yukimura, c'est un peu fade quand même...

Ryoma: Même avec Atobe ?

Moi: ... Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être chiants aujourd'hui ? TT Et toi d'abord tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu es à Seigaku il me semble... /Vire Ryoma/

Yukimura/Pose sa main sur le bras de Sanada avec un joli sourire/ Allons-y, ça peut être amusant !

Sanada/Se rends/

Moi: J'irai pas jusqu'à dire merci à Yukimura parce qu'il me fait peur avec son sourire, mais c'était sympa quand même... Bref, pour les fées... J'ai pioché dans mes vagues souvenirs de la version Disney... Pour la rose toute gentille, j'ai pris Yagyuu !

Yagyuu: ... Je ne vois pas le rapport...

Moi: Attends, attends, ça arrive. Pour la petite bleue et chiante, Nioh !

Nioh: Puri !

Yagyuu: Ah, je comprends mieux...

Moi: Tu vois, rien ne sert de se presser ! Ensuite, pour la verte vieille et moralisatrice, Renji !

Renji: ... Je dois conclure que je suis vieux et moralisateur ?

Moi: Quelle perspicacité... Non je plaisante, je t'aime bien quand même... Mais pour quelqu'un qui a inventé le Data Tennis, le rôle de moralisateur te semble bien adapté...

Inui: Ne cherche pas, elle ne fera pas preuve d'originalité...

Renji: J'ai bien vu, il y avait 90 pourcents de chances qu'elle m'attribue ce rôle...

Moi: Raaah, vous avez fini oui ? Bon, passons au dernier rôle et non le moindre, la fée maléfique ! Pour ce rôle, qui de mieux qu'un perso à l'air fourbe ? J'ai nommé... Oshitari !

Oshitari: ... Pas besoin d'avoir inventé le Data Tennis pour le deviner... Peu importe, le rôle me convient.

Moi: Aaaah, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Un poil rebelle, mais peu contrariant au final !

Oshitari: Je t'en prie, le conte de la dernière fois était assez drôle, en plus je joue un personnage intéressant...

Gakuto: HEY ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je veux jouer avec Yuushi !

Moi: Bah, à la rigueur je peux te caser en assistant de la méchante fée, ça change pas vraiment de ce que tu faisais dans l'autre conte...

Gakuto: ... D'accord :)

Hiyoshi: Si les autres s'y mettent, j'aimerais bien avoir un rôle aussi...

Moi: Wakashi-kun TT Il m'en coûte de te dire ça alors que tu es un de mes persos préférés, mais je suis dans l'impossibilité totale de t'engager... Kaidoh-sama ne t'aime pas, et le conte est pour elle, alors...

Atobe: C'est fou ce que ta manière de parler change en fonction de la personne à qui tu parles...

Moi: La ferme, mauvette !

Atobe: ... Qu'est-ce que je disais...

Moi: Enfin bon, comme le cast est assez limité en nombre de personnages, nous pouvons d'or et déjà commencer le conte ! C'est parti !


	2. Chapter 2

Moi: Bien, donc commençons ! Mais avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que ma connaissance de ce conte étant très pauvre, je suis obligée de faire un mix entre les bribes du contes original que je connais et la version Walt Disney, même si elle prend vraiment beaucoup de libertés...

Ryoma: Elle l'a même regardé exprès parce qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien...

Moi: Hey, révèle pas mes secrets aux lecteurs ! Et puis pourquoi tu m'embêtes tout le temps ? TT

Ryoma: ... Parce que c'est drôle ?

Moi: Mauvaise réponse... /Kick Ryoma/ Bien, je disais, commençons !

Atobe: Il était temps...

Moi: Au lieu de faire des remarques désagréables, rends-toi plutôt utile et réveille ton bien aimé, il me semble entendre ronfler par là-bas, et j'ai besoin de lui dans pas longtemps...

Atobe/Ronchonne mais s'exécute/

Moi: Il était une fois un roi et une reine qui eurent un enfant. Vachement étonnant comme début...

Jackal/Soupire/

Moi: M'enfin... Comme cette enfant illuminait leur vie, ils décidèrent de la nommer Aurore, mais ici nous la renommerons Jiroh pour des raisons pratiques.

Jiroh/S'est rendormi/

Moi: Ils décidèrent de... Hein quoi ? Raaah, Atobe, tu pourrais faire ton boulot correctement !

Atobe: Réfléchis... Un bébé dans un berceau, ça sert à quoi qu'il soit réveillé ou non ?

Moi: ... Ça m'énerve quand t'as raison... Donc, ils décidèrent d'organiser une grande fête en l'honneur de la naissance de cet enfant. Tous les habitants du royaume furent conviés.

Ohtori: J'ai hâte de voir l'héritier du royaume !

Shishido: ... J'en ai rien à foutre, je viens juste parce que Chotarô y va...

Kabaji: Usu.

Kirihara: Cool, pour une fois que je ne me fais pas traiter de lutin...

Hiyoshi/S'est incrusté quand même/ ... Gekokujou...

Moi: Merci Chotarô d'être enthousiaste pour les quatre autres ! Ah, ça fait plaisir quelqu'un qui collabore... Le roi et la reine du pays voisin furent également conviés, il avait déjà été décidé que le destin de leurs enfants respectifs soient liés.

Atobe/Inspecte le berceau/ ... Je refuse de me marier avec ce truc.

Sanada/Le frappe derrière la tête/

Moi: Merci Sanada !

Sanada: Bah, si c'est juste ça le prix à payer pour jouer avec Yukimura...

Yukimura/Sourire/ Et après tu dis que je te fais peur... Tes machinations pour pourrir la vie de ce pauvre Atobe ne sont pas mieux...

Moi: Tu parles bien de Atobe en disant "pauvre" /Ris toute seule/

Atobe: ... -- /Pointe les coulisses/ Tu sors !

Moi: Rooh ça va... /Pouce à Davide/

Davide/Rends le pouce/

Moi: Heureusement que Kurobane n'est pas là... Les souverains avaient également invité les fées du royaumes, au nombre de quatre. Malheureusement, comme ils ne disposent pas de moyens financier illimités, et même si ça ne semble pas logique, il ne restait que trois assiettes, donc la quatrième ne fut pas mise au courant.

Nioh/Arrive dans la salle de manière peu discrète/ Piyo !

Yagyuu: ... Pourquoi je dois porter une robe rose complètement tarte ?

Renji: Te plains pas, au moins ton personnage ne s'appelle pas Pâquerette... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un rôle aussi naze ?

Moi/Les ignore/ Pour remercier le roi et la reine de les avoir invitées, les fées décidèrent de donner à Jiroh les dons qu'elles jugeraient les plus appropriés à sa future vie. Toute l'attention de la salle se porta sur elles...

Marui/Mange/

Moi: ... Tu pourrais faire un effort...

Marui: Pas de problème si tu veux que je m'évanouisse au milieu de ta pièce...

Moi/Réfléchis/ Non c'est bon, continue à manger...

Jackal: Je suis curieux... J'espère que les dons de la version Walt Disney ne seront pas respectés...

Yagyuu: Je te fais le don d'un talent impressionnant au tennis.

Moi: Fallait s'en douter...

Yagyuu: La beauté c'est trop accessoire comme don pour que je prenne la peine de la donner...

Moi/Jette un coup d'oeil à Kabaji/ Je suis pas d'accord, mais bon.

Renji: Je te fais don de plus d'énergie que ta mère.

Marui: èé /Affalé sur la table parce que pas assez mangé/

Moi: Enfin un truc vraiment utile ! Vint le tour de la troisième fée...

Nioh: Puri ! Aloooors, je te fais don de...

Moi: Un vent violent ouvrit alors les portes de la salle, l'epêchant de formuler sa pensée. Juste à temps... /Soupire/ Je suis sûre qu'il aurait été capable de lui donner le don de réussir à faire du monocyle tout en jouant de la clarinette...

Nioh: Mais non /Boude/ J'avais plutôt pensé à jongler...

Moi: C'est pas vraiment mieux...

Oshitari/Entre gracieusement/ Oh tiens, charmante petite fête, Kuwahara...

Gakuto/Suit derrière avec un air très satisfait/

Jackal: Ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Il n'y avait que trois assiettes et...

Oshitari/Le coupe/ Peu importe. Le résultat est tout de même là, je n'ai pas été invité...

Jackal: ... Toutes mes excuses.

Marui/Vidé d'énergie/ 'scuse...

Oshitari: Enfin bon. Heureusement, je ne suis pas rancunier, je vais même aller jusqu'à donner un don moi aussi à cet enfant. Ce petit prince /désigne rapidement Atobe d'un geste de la main/ m'est sympathique, il faut qu'il ait le meilleur parti possible...

Jackal: Qui lui a annoncé qu'on avait organisé une fête ?

Hiyoshi/Se lève avec un sourire satisfait et rejoint Gakuto/

Moi: OO Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir !

Hiyoshi: Gekokujou... Un bon moyen de me venger des gens qui ne m'aiment pas... Et puis c'est pas si grave, on ne me verra pas longtemps.

Oshitari: Alors... Tu seras doué au tennis et tu sera plein d'énergie, certes... Mais avant l'aube de tes 16 ans, tu te piqueras le doigt à la pointe d'une quenouille, et tu en mourras /Sourire/ Chouette comme don, non ?

Jackal et Sanada: SAISISSEZ-VOUS DE LUI !

Yukimura/À Marui/ Sympathique comme fête, j'ai bien fait de venir !

Marui/Mâchonne la casquette de Sanada/

Oshitari: Bon, bon, je vois que ça ne vous a pas plus... On rentre !

Moi: Les trois hommes disparurent avant que l'on ait pu les arrêter.

Atobe/Soupire/ Ce Oshitari... C'est pas vraiment un meilleur parti s'il crève, tsssk...

Renji: Heureusement, Nioh n'a pas encore formulé son voeu...

Jackal/Yeux pleins d'espoir/ Il peut annuler le sortilège ?

Renji: Non, il n'est pas assez puissant...

Jackal/Désespéré/

Yagyuu: Mais il peut l'alléger /Pousse Nioh/

Nioh/Déconcerté/ Puri ?

Renji: Contente-toi de rendre le sortilège de l'autre moins puissant...

Nioh: Bon, bon... Donc tu te piqueras le doigt avec l'aguille d'une quenouille, mais tu ne mourras pas, à la place, tu pionceras jusqu'à ce qu'un prince charmant t'embrasse... C'est bon ?

Yagyuu: Ça manque beaucoup de style, mais ça devrait aller...

Nioh: Moi je dis, lui apprendre à jongler ça aurait été plus drôle...

Moi: Malgré la certitude que son enfant ne mourrait pas, le roi fit brûler dès le lendemain toutes les quenouilles du royaume.

Jackal: FIRE !

Marui: C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de les faire brûler... Ne suis-je pas un génie ?

Moi: Tiens, t'as récupéré toi... Mais pour mesure de précaution supplémentaire, Jiroh fut emmené par les fées jusqu'à son 16e anniversaire, à l'abri des regards du vil Oshitari... Entracte !


	3. Chapter 3

Moi: Rebonjour à tous ! Alors, où en étions-nous ?

Renji: Et bien...

Moi: Tiens, Inui n'est pas là ? C'est lui qui m'aide à me situer d'habitude...

Renji: N'étant pas dans le conte, il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de venir...

Moi: Ah bah ouais, il a pas tort... Tu peux me dire où on en est ?

Renji: Jiroh a été emmené par les fées jusqu'à son 16e anniversaire...

Moi: Ah, merci bien ! Donc, nous allons sauter dans le temps jusque 16 ans après...

Oshitari/Baille/ Bon, il revient cet Hiyoshi ?

Gakuto: C'est vrai que ça fait une semaine quand même qu'il est parti...

Hiyoshi: Bonjour, Oshitari-san.

Oshitari: Ah enfin ! On parlait de toi, justement.

Hiyoshi: Malheureusement, que des mauvaises nouvelle, toujours rien trouvé... Je peux disposer ?

Oshitari: Raaaah, c'est pas possible ! 16 ans qu'on le cherche et toujours rien ! Un jeune homme blond, ça doit pas être difficile à trouver pourtant...

Hiyoshi: ... Un jeune homme ?

Gakuto: Euh ouais, il a grandit depuis tu sais...

Oshitari/Sur le point d'exploser/ Ne me dis pas que tu as cherché un bébé pendant 16 ans...

Hiyoshi: Bah non, je suis pas stupide à ce point quand même... Non, je suis resté sur la version originale du conte et j'ai cherché une fille...

Oshitari/Bout de rage/

Gakuto: Je pense que tu peux disposer, sinon je suis pas sûr que tu vas rester en vie jusque dans... /Regarde sa montre/ 30 secondes ?

Hiyoshi/Pars sans demander son reste/

Oshitari/Soupire/ ... Pourquoi ai-je des serviteurs si stupides ?

Gakuto: Euh... merci...

Oshitari: Mais non pas toi... D'ailleurs, puisque justement tu n'es pas stupide, tu vas aller me le chercher toi, ce Jiroh... /sourire/

Gakuto: ... /Bas/ J'aurais mieux fait de me la boucler... /Sors/

Moi: Pendant ce temps, chez les fées, l'humeur était à la fête...

Yagyuu/En paysan/ Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire... Il faut préparer quelque chose de génial !

Renji: Déjà, le gâteau, c'est inévitable. Je vais essayer d'en préparer un bon... Toi tu pourrais...

Jiroh/Arrive dans la pièce en courant/ BONJOUUUUUUR /Grand sourire/

Nioh: Puri ! Bonjour !

Jiroh: Hey, tonton Renji, tu parlais de quoi /Air adorable/

Renji/Ne se laisse pas avoir/ De rien qui te regarde, malheureusement...

Yagyuu/Improvise/ Tiens, si tu allais chercher de l'eau à la rivière... Tu sais, pas celle à côté de la maison, celle TRÈS LOIN, qui te prendra au moins une bonne heure de marche...

Jiroh: Mais, tonton Yagyuu...

Yagyuu: Pi... J'ai dit.

Jiroh: Bon... /Fais la moue et s'est va/

Moi: Ah, il est trop mignon /Coeur/

Renji/Kick/ Tu n'es pas un personnage de ton conte !

Nioh/Récupère les lunettes/ Nioh, fais plus attention quand tu te fais passer pour moi, tu as failli te trahir...

Nioh, le vrai: Ouais je sais...

Moi: Vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher, hein...

Yagyuu, le vrai: Malheureusement, non. Donc tu disais, Yanagi-kun ?

Renji: Je disais: Toi tu pourrais lui faire de nouveau vêtements... Les siens commencent à se faire vieux...

Yagyuu: Bonne idée... Mais pourquoi c'est moi à la couture ?

Moi: Version Walt Disney... Et puis tu as une tronche à la Ishida, t'es obligé d'être associé à la couture.

Yagyuu/Soupire/

Nioh/Content que quelque chose se passe/ Et moi je fais quoi ?

Yagyuu: Toi tu poses. /Le recouvre de tissus non-identifiés/

Nioh/Gromelle/ Ça irait plus vite avec la magie...

Renji: Pas de magie, on va se faire repérer...

Nioh: Bah, on s'est pas fait repérer en 16 ans, je vois pas pourquoi maintenant...

Renji: On ne sait jamais, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Moi: Pendant ce temps, Jiroh se promenait dans la forêt, marchant d'un pas rapide vers la rivière en poussant des cris d'hyperactif.

Jiroh: Héhéhé ! Comme aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, je suis sûr qu'ils préparent quelque chose ! C'est sût et certain ! Sinon ils ne m'auraient pas envoyé m'éloigner ! Mais je vais aller chercher l'eau quand même...

Atobe/Passe par là/ Il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein, Kabaji ?

Kabaji: Usu.

Atobe: C'est trop calme, presque ennuyeux...

Kabaji: Usu.

Atobe/Entends les cris de Jiroh/ Hum ? Qui ose parler si fort alors que c'est si calme ? Ça énerve Ore-sama...

Moi: Tu te contredis, très cher...

Atobe: Et bien... Très chère... Je te prierai de la boucler, sinon je quitte le conte...

Moi: Tsssk, juste parce que tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi comme prince...

Atobe: Exactement. Bien, je vais voir ce qui fait tant de bruit... Kabaji, tu reste là et tu m'attends.

Kabaji: Usu.

Moi: Atobe croisa alors Jiroh, et trouva qu'il était particulièrement mignon. Sans s'en rendre compte, il en tomba amoureux. /Soupire/ Ça m'énerve, ça va toujours trop vite dans les contes...

Atobe: Hey, toi ! C'est toi qui fait tant de bruit ?

Moi: Il est charmant avec les gens qu'il apprécie... En plus la question est stupide...

Atobe: Attention, je pars...

Moi: J'en conclus que tu m'apprécie... /Sourire mauvais/

Atobe: ... Je te hais.

Moi: Mouhahaha, vengeance !

Jiroh/Reprends le cours de l'histoire/ Euh, oui, c'est moi... /Se plaque les mains devant la bouche/ Mince ! J'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus ! Bye, vous !

Moi: Et il disparut en courant du plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Atobe: ... Étrange garçon... /Va rejoindre Kabaji/

Nioh: Euh... C'est censé être quoi... ça ?

Yagyuu/Recule un peu pour voir son oeuvre dans son ensemble/ Aucune idée en fait...

Renji/Regarde le truc complètement raté qu'il a fait/ J'aurais dû prendre en compte le fait que je suis nul en cuisine...

Nioh: Et après ça on ne veut toujours pas utiliser la magie ?

Yagyuu: ... Il n'a pas tort...

Renji: Vous avez raison, mais dans ce cas fermez tout, personne ne doit savoir ! Il nous reste combien de temps avant son retour ?

Yagyuu: Environ 15 minutes...

Renji: On se dépêche alors... /Commence le gâteau/

Nioh: Et moi je fais quoi ?

Renji: Tu fais le ménage...

Nioh: ...Puri... /Air abattu/

Renji: Ça ne m'atteindra pas.

Moi: Tu es plus froid que de la glace...

Renji: Je sais.

Moi: Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout était terminé.

Yagyuu/Contemple les vêtements bruns qu'il a fait/

Nioh: Il me semble que ce serait mieux en jaune... /Joint la couleur à la parole/

Yagyuu: ... Hein, quoi /Redonne la couleur normale/

Nioh/Profite qu'il ne regarde pas pour les remettre en jaune/

Moi: S'ensuivit une vraie bataille pour la couleur dominante. Les jets de magie ricochaient de partout.

Gakuto: Bon, on va commencer par la forêt, ça grouille de petits paysans... Ils auront forcément vu quelque chose... /Frappe à la porte d'une maison/

Shishido: ... Pas de publicités. /Ferme la porte/

Gakuto: ... --'

Ohtori/Ouvre la porte/ Excusez-le. Vous désirez ?

Gakuto/Bas/ Ce serait drôle que je dise que je fais de la pub... /Haut/ Je cherche un jeune homme d'environ 15 ans, très blond...

Ohtori: Hmm... Il me semble que le garçon de la maison un peu plus loin correspond à cette description, mais comme ses trois oncles ne le laissent presque jamais sortir...

Gakuto: Je vous remercie. /Prend congé/ Trois oncle, hein ? Intéressant.

Moi: Il arriva à la maison décrite par le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Le spectacle ne le déçut pas. On pouvait voir des jets de magie sortir par la cheminée, marque du duel qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

Gakuto: Héhéhé, c'est Yuushi qui va être content... /Pars/

Moi: C'est à ce moment que Jiroh revint de son périple à travers la forêt. Les fées avaient eu le temps de tout arrêter et d'éteindre les lumières. Traduisez: Renji a réussi à assommer les deux idiots et à s'occuper du reste.

Jiroh/Entre/ Hé, pourquoi il fait noir ?

Yagyuu/S'est réveillé/ Surprise /Allume les lumières/

Nioh: Joyeux anniversaire, piyo !

Renji: Bon anniversaire.

Jiroh: Ouah ! Merci, vous êtes trop gentils /S'avance vers les cadeaux/ Chouette, des vêtements jaunes !

Nioh/Coup de coude à Yagyuu/

Yagyuu/Regard mauvais/

Jiroh: Oh, des balles de jonglage !

Moi: ... --' ... NIOH !

Nioh: Ben quoi, c'est gentil comme cadeau !

Renji/Ignore/ Et nous avons aussi une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Ce soir, nous irons tous ensemble voir tes parents.

Jiroh: ... Mes parents ? OO Ils ne sont pas morts ?

Yagyuu: Non, car tu es en fait le prince héritier du royaume.

Jiroh: ... /Analyse l'information/ GÉNIAL ! Vraiment génial ! On peut pas y aller tout de suite ?

Moi: Ils réussirent à calmer Jiroh et à le faire patienter jusqu'au soir. Jiroh était en train de se vêtir dans sa chambre, quand il entendit quelque chose l'appeler et perdit conscience.

Yagyuu/Entre/ Jiroh, tu... /Vois Jiroh entrer dans le mur et y disparaître/ JIROH !

Moi: Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de le rejoindre et courut prévenir les autres. Le temps qu'ils ouvrent le passage, Jiroh avait disparut. Quand il le retrouvèrent, il était endormi au pied d'une quenouille.

Oshitari: Bonsoir. /Sourit/ Je vois que ma bénédiction a pris effet.

Nioh/Rage/

Renji/Bas/ Il n'a pas remarqué qu'il dormait seulement...

Oshitari: Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire... Passez une bonne soirée /Disparait/

Yagyuu: ... Ce type est affreux.

Renji: Heureusement que le contre-sortilège de Nioh a bien fonctionné... Mais je doute que Jackal et Marui soient heureux de cette nouvelle...

Nioh: On peut les faire dormir en même temps que lui, ils ne se rendront compte de rien comme ça...

Renji: Bonne idée.

Moi: C'est ainsi que tout le royaume s'enfonça dans le sommeil.

Yagyuu: Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps de trouver le prince qui le réveillera. Où vit son fiancé déjà ?

Moi: Second entracte ! Dans le prochain chapitre, fin de l'aventure !


	4. Chapter 4

Moi: Et bien sans plus attendre, commençons !

Ryoma: Tiens, d'habitude tu fais du blabla inutile...

Moi: Bah, je me suis dit que pour une fois c'était pas la peine d'ennuyer les lecteurs... Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'est pas dans le conte /Le pousse/

Ryoma: Héhéhé, tu vois que tu en fais du blabla inutile finalement...

Moi: Je... /Tilte/ Raaaaah, quel chieur ce gosse /Le fait sortir/ Donc je disais: commençons !

Sanada: Mon fils, tu rentre bien tard...

Atobe: Je sais, père. J'ai croisé un jeune homme dans la forêt... Un type étrange d'ailleurs... Mais il me plait bien, j'aimerais le revoir...

Sanada: ... Léger problème, souviens-toi, tu es fiancé...

Atobe: Et alors, où est le problème ? On est riche...

Moi/Regard désespéré avec Sanada/

Sanada: Il fait exprès, non ?

Moi: Je crois qu'il est vraiment stupide...

Sanada: Tarundoru !

Atobe: Roooh, ça va, hein...

Sanada: On ne peut pas ann... /Fige/

Atobe: ... /Cligne des yeux/ Ya un bug... /Pousse Sanada du doigt qui tombe par terre/ Il se passe quoi au juste ?

Fuji/Sorti de nulle part/ Saa...

Moi: ... Je vais péter un câble. Toi, tu dégages /Pousse Fuji/

Renji: C'est bon, on prend le relai...

Moi: Ah, merci !

Yagyuu: Bon, pour faire bref, ton fiancé est victime d'une malédiction.

Renji: Il faut que tu te rende chez la fée qui est responsable de tout ça et la vaincre !

Atobe: ... Et en quoi c'est censé m'intéresser ? Je ne le connais même pas ce type...

Nioh: Tu verras, c'est un bon parti, puri ! Peit, blond, adorable...

Atobe: Hey, ce serait pas le type qui était dans la forêt ce matin ?

Yagyuu: Ah, tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

Atobe: Bah ouais... Dans ce cas, ça m'intéresse... C'est par où qu'on va chez Osh... l'autre ?

Renji: Ah, les coincidences dans les contes de fées... /Soupire/

Inui: Oui, il y avait 80 de chances que ça se passe comme ça...

Moi: ... Pourquoi les Seigaku ont décidé de me pourrir la vie aujourd'hui ? TT

Gakuto: Ils sont juste jaloux, ils ne sont pas habitués à ne pas être les héros...

Moi: Ah ouais, t'as pas tort /Parle plus fort pour masquer les protestations des Seigaku/ Donc, ils se rendirent jusqu'à château d'Oshitari. L'endroit était immense, et bien surveillé par des centaines de créatures.

Supporters de Hyoutei/Guettent/

Atobe: Mouais, je sais pas comment on va faire pour passer... On pourrait pas juste aller le délivrer de la malédiction et oublier l'autre crétin qui croit qu'il est mort ?

Yagyuu: ... T'as raison dans le fond.

Nioh: Bon, on y va ?

Renji: C'est parti.

Moi: Hey, non ! Et le scénar ?

Atobe: Bah, ce serait trop long...

Moi: Bon... Je veux bien des petites modifications, ça ne me tuera pas, mais là... VOUS ALLEZ ENTRER DANS CE CHÂTEAU, BOTTER LES - fort jolies - FESSES D'OSHITARI, ET LIBÉRER JIROH QUI PIONCE, C'EST CLAIR ?

Nioh: Et après on dit que je manque de style...

Moi: Pas de réclamations possibles, allez-y !

Renji: Bon, bon... /Miniaturise tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent entrer sans être aperçus/

Atobe: Si c'était si simple, il suffisait de le dire...

Moi: Ils arrivèrent sans trop de problèmes jusque dans le bureau d'Oshitari, qui était en train de préparer un autre plan machiavélique.

Oshitari: Mouhahahaha ! ... C'est pour le style...

Yagyuu/Pousse Atobe après lui avoir rendu sa taille normale/ Allez !

Atobe: Euh... Je te défie en duel !

Oshitari/Se retourne/ Oh, tiens, quelle bonne surprise, le prince charmant... Que me doit l'honneur d'une telle visite ?

Atobe: Un blond que tu as maudit...

Oshitari: Ah, ça ! Et bien, apparamment je n'ai pas le choix... /Se lève/ Puisque telle est ta volonté...

Moi: Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la cour intérieure du château pour ne pas trop abîmer l'endroit, je tiens à mes décors. Les fées armèrent le jeune prince.

Renji: Ce boulier te permettra de dévier ses attaques.

Yagyuu: Cette épée te permettra de lui porter des coups.

Nioh: Cette coupe de cheveux le fera rire si fort qu'il en oubliera de t'attaquer et tu pourras en profiter pour le vaincre !

Tous: NIOH !

Nioh: ... Vous êtes pas drôles, piyo ! Cette armure te permettra de résister à ses coups...

Oshitari: Je suis sûr que la coupe de cheveux aurait été plus efficace...

Ryoma: Je peux m'en charger...

Moi/Kick/ Oshitari attaqua le premier, il matérialisa un ours.

Tous: ... Un ours ?

Moi: Bah oui, à cause du Higuma Otoshi !

Atobe: ... Pour la deuxième fois... tu sors !

Moi: Roooh... Au lieu d'être désagréable, va donc tuer cet ours...

Atobe/Soupire/Attaque/

Moi: Il tua l'ours très facilement, mais Oshitari ne s'arrêta pas là, il...

Gakuto/Bondit/ Arrêtez d'attaquer Yuushi !

Renji/Lance un sortilège/

Gakuto/Se transforme en pierre/

Oshitari: OO Ga...Gakuto ? ... Je vais vous tuer...

Moi: Il se transforma lui-même en un immense dragon noir, terriblement menaçant. Mais rien n'y fit, la magie des trois fées combinées était plus puissante, et les armes magiques triomphèrent.

Atobe: Aaaah... Ça ne me plait pas de tuer les membres de ma propre équipe, j'en ai besoin pour les matchs...

Moi: T'en fait pas, ils te seront rendus en parfait état après la représentation. Ils purent se rendre jusqu'au château où dormait le jeune Jiroh.

Atobe/Fixe/

Moi/Chuchote/ Et c'est là que tu l'embrasses...

Atobe/Rouge/ Oh, ça va...

Moi: Dès qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le maléfice fut rompu et le blondinet s'éveilla.

Jiroh: Oh, le jeune homme de la forêt /Câlin/

Moi: ... Il est vraiment trop adorable...

Atobe: Pour une fois, on est d'accord...

Moi: Le mariage put être célébré le soir même, au plus grand bonheur des parents.

Yukimura/Assis sur le bord du balcon avec Sanada/

Moi: Vous pourriez faire semblant d'être contents... Jackal et Marui s'amusent au moins...

Jackal/Danse/

Marui/Mange un gâteau/

Yukimura: Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, ils ne sont même pas de mon équipe...

Moi: Tu es un cas désespéré... Et t... Ah non pas la peine de te demander, tu es là juste parce que Yuki y est...

Sanada/Méprise/

Moi: Enfin, ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

**Fin**


End file.
